


A Sinking Feeling

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: The signs were all too familiar; staying out late, a change in fragrance, the distant attitude. You didn't want to believe that Oikawa was cheating, but what other choice did you have than to confront him?





	

The chair closest to the door had become a place you had frequented since Oikawa’s nightly shenanigans began. At first it happened once or twice, but up until recently he had been staying out late until the early hours of the morning almost everyday, and to be frank, it was starting to send you into a state of paranoia. The familiar jingle of the keys echoed through the silent flat, and you instantly straightened up, arm shooting out to switch the lamp on. It was oddly amusing to see the brunette startle, a satisfactory feeling creeping oer your conscious.

“You’re awfully late, even more so than usual.”You leered, eyeing his appearance. The hair that he spent a meticulous amount of time styling was horridly mused, sticking up in every direction, but you gave him the benefit of the doubt, blaming it on the wind.

“How late is late?” He mused, a wry grin tugging the corners of his lips. A hand ran through his tresses, fingers working away at the tie on his neck.

A frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you nearly jumped from the chair, blocking his path to the bedroom. “Could you cut the sarcasm for a minute and talk to me? We haven’t had a proper conversation since you started staying out late!” 

Oikawa didn’t respond, shuffling past you into the bedroom. Your eyes followed his figure, feet padding after him with a fierce determination to find out what was truly happening beneath his nonchalant facade. Moving yourself in front of him, you made him stop, arms blocking the entryway. 

“You’re not going in there until you tell me the truth! Where have you been?” There was a sinking feeling forming in the pit of your stomach that nearly buried your heart in heavy feelings, but you refused to let your mind run away with absurd thoughts until you heard it from his mouth. The captain refused to meet your eyes, backing up a few steps, fingers undoing the top buttons of his shirt. “Please just answer me…” Your voice was soft, willing away the anxiety building in your throat.

“I wasn’t anywhere _____! Practice just ran late.” But he wasn’t stupid, and neither were you.

“Tooru, you and I both know that practice doesn’t run until two in the morning.” Your eyes fell to his chest, breath catching in your throat at the dark patches of skin littered through the opening of his shirt. “Why can’t you just be honest?”

Oikawa could plainly see the hurt reflected in your glassy hues as if peering into a mirror. There wasn’t any use in hiding what went on during the nights you were supposed to be asleep. You weren’t an idiot and he’d be a fool to take you for one.

“I-I can’t tell you.” Oikawa murmured, and you nearly scoffed at his attempt to be mindful of your feelings. Up until this point he didn’t seem to care.

“Humor me then.”

His fists clenched and unclenched, the lump in his throat forming too big to swallow. To be honest, the idea of facing you and owning up to everything he had done was terrifying. The truth was he did love you, but there was someone else in his life that made him happier.

“There’s someone else.”

You rolled your eyes. “Who? I know I didn’t make those hickies myself.”

Your heart already knew before the words left his mouth. “Iwaizsmi.”

Bullshit.

Complete and utter shit.

It was a blow to the stomach, breath knocked from your lungs, doubling over as if in pain. Emotionally you were. “Of course. You’re fucking your best friend. I should’ve seen this coming. The rumours were true.” Oikawa tried to approach you, but the anger and pain that had built up inside was too much. “Don’t touch me.” Your mind was hazed and fogged, but one things was clear; You had to get out from his presenter as soon as possible. Clothes were shoved in bags along with anything else you needed. 

“_____, please wai-”

“No,” You sniffled, tears pricking the back of your eyes. “I wish you would have had enough respect for me to at least end our relationship with me instead of dragging me through the mud.”

You were right, but hearing the truth stung the male. He visibly flinched, moving away. “I’m really sorry, I am."

Bittersweet laughter bubbled from your throat as you tossed him a final glance over your shoulder, hand hovering over the doorknob. “Save your apologies for someone that actually cares.”  
And then you were gone, out of his life for good. It was funny how you didn’t realise how much you’d miss a person until it was too late.


End file.
